I'm in Love With Her Always
by bleedingshadows94
Summary: Naruto gets what he wanted most, then loses it, but will he get something better? Pairings. narusaku, naruhina and slight hints of gaanaru sasunaru, some sasusaku as well.
1. The Beginning

When Naruto gets what he wants, it slips away, but will he get something better? This is a narusaku and naruhina. There is also slight sasunaru/ gaanaru. At one point there is some sasusaku, but that's not important.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, it would constantly change between straight couples and yaoi couples. Hehe.

Naruto walked down the crowded street. It was a late October afternoon, the air was warm and smelled of delicious foods and candles. Tonight was the night. He reached the orange house, it had a high roof with large, round windows. He knocked on the door, and it slid open.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he said gleefully, the pink haired kunoichi was surprised to see him there. "Oh, hey Naruto." she said, a little gloomy. The blond cocked an eyebrow "Hm? What's up?" he asked. "Come in and I'll tell you." They walked inside, the room was nice and cozy, a fire burned in the corner. It was a lot nicer than his place.

"It all happened two days ago

Flashback

Sakura ran out of the house excitedly, she had just finished reading

Boys and How to Get Them for Dummies. It explained multiple jutsu on mind control, specifically designed to "get the boy you want, fast". She wanted to try it on Sasuke. She saw him, leaning against a tree, eating an apple. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!" She cried, he looked up from his very "important" matter. "Nani?" He said with a slight groan, "I need to show you something, close your eyes." He decided to do it, to get it over with quickly. He closed his eyes and waited. "Lovers Mind Jutsu!" She cried, his eyes snapped open and he wanted to run. His stomach lurched, he felt a force grab his brain. He cried out, but Sakura was deep in thought, she had to control it right, or it would backfire. Once she had waited the allotted time period, she opened her eyes, and stared, Sasuke was on his knees, he got up and stared at her with a smile. She screamed in glee, it worked!

"C'mon! I got to rub it in Ino-pig's face!" They both ran out to Ino, who was at the shopping store (figures, right?) "Sasuke? What are you doing with billboard-brow?" Ino asked. "Actually," Sasuke said with amusement, "Sakura and I are on a _date_" Ino stared at him in amazement "W-what d-did you s-say?" she stammered, the Uchiha turned to Sakura and cupped her face, she kissed him, without knowing, Haruno Sakura kissed Uchiha Sasuke, the most favored boy in Konoha. But this is where something bad happens. The Sleeping Beauty thing is now Hypnotized Wonder, and the kiss will break the spell. Sasuke opened his eyes, Sharingan now activated.

"What the Hell? Sakura?" He cried, he jumped back and pulled out a kunai, now at this point, every one in the store is staring in disbelief. Right at this point, Kakashi had come in, right on cue, and was restraining Sasuke. "Sakura!" he cried "If you do that again, I swear on my mother's grave you will not see tomorrow!" Kakashi made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke, taking the other ninja with him. The pink haired kunoichi had tears streaming down her face, and she ran home. She didn't want to face any more humiliation.

End flashback

"And that's what happened." Naruto had surprisingly listened to the whole thing. "Wow Sakura, you really messed up big time." Sakura growled and hit him upside the head. "Naruto-baka!" She said. The punch had put him on the floor. "Owwwwww... Sakura-chan..." he groaned. A woman with light red hair came in the room. "Sakura, what was that?" She asked. "Nothing mom." When the woman noticed Naruto, who was just standing up, she smiled. "Oh, Sakura." the woman said, a smile creeping on her face. "Mom!" Sakura yelled, with a snicker, the woman left. Sakura sighed.

"Anyways, what did you come here for?" Naruto was a little confused and dazed at first but then remembered, "Oh, yeah!" He grabbed the shopping bag he brought with him and pulled out a big box of Dutch chocolates. "Your favorite." He said with a smile. He was right. "What's the catch? You wouldn't bring chocolates if there wasn't a catch." He blushed, "Well, I was kinda wondering, if you, uh, y'know, wanted to go out with me tonight?" She was even more shocked. She thought this over, Sasuke was going to most likely kill her, she hadn't tried Lee, but he wasn't the kind you just told about these kinds of things. She couldn't think of anyone else, so... "Okay." She said. He smiled, she had said "yes". He had waited for this day. "Stay here, and I'll meet you in 10 minutes." She said, and ran to her room, to get changed. She had been in her house clothes, some pants, and a sleeveless shirt. She came back down in the clothes he normally saw her in, and they left for Ichiraku's ramen shop.

Well, that's the first chapter, it was good, huh? Well, maybe not, I'll make them better as I go, I don't write to often.


	2. Wonderful days

Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was trying to figure this out!

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine! If it was, I was, I would be so rich right now. Oh, wait, I pretty much am, so, naaaahhhh! No money for you! I'm not Bill Gates!

Okay, so as you know, Naruto is getting together with Sakura after he failed attempt to woo Sasuke into loving her. Well, it was more of a mind-control Jutsu. Hehe.

Naruto was surprised. He was _actually_ getting his date with Sakura! He chuckled to himself as they sat down on the stools. When the old shop keeper turned around, he did a double-take. Naruto was with a girl. And the look on the blonde's face told everything. The old man chuckled. "So," he began, "Shall I get that special order for you?" Naruto was confused at first, then his face lit up. "Oh, right! That order!" he said. He had once told the man, that if he ever came in with her, and had a special look in his eye, he was to get an order that was equal to ten bowls of ramen, with extra parts (I don't eat ramen all that much, so I don't know what goes in it) and it was to be romantic. The old man went into the back and the girl (his daughter?) doused half of the lamps, to give it a romantic feeling. Sakura gasped in shock, and a slight blush appeared on her face. Did Naruto arrange this for her?

"So?" he asked as he walked her home. "How was it?" "It was, um..." but Sakura couldn't find the right word. It was nothing less than perfect. She had dreamed that Sasuke would take her out on a date like that. Only this time, it had been executed by the lonely blonde. The one you would turn around in class to see in a corner. The one who cries out in the night in fear of death closing in so quickly. "She just smiled and hugged him." they stopped as he stared at her, which was now a slight shade of pink, not bright enough to see, though. They continued walking until they reached the house. She smiled and stalled for a moment before saying "Bye. I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned widely, but something was off. As she turned towards the house and began walking, he grabbed her shoulder lightly and gave it a slight tug. However, she was caught off guard and twirled on her heel, before falling towards him. He gulped and held her, their lips meeting for only a split second, she gasped and blushed, as did Naruto. His second kiss, this one was not intended to be an accident, nor was it to Sasuke. Sakura felt weird. Her quick kiss with naruto, was more passionate than the longer one she had with Sasuke. That's because he meant it, unlike a mindless slave. They stood, staring at each other for a moment, deep blushes in their cheeks. Naruto smiled and said "Love you." They stood, staring at one another for a while, before a harsh voice yelled out. "Sakura!" her father yelled. "Get your ass in here!" Sakura sighed and inwardly swore. He was drunk again. "Now, woman!" he cried. "Good bye." She said before turning and walking in. Naruto heard the door slam shut and yelling inside as he walked away.

Naruto couldn't sleep.He kept thinking about Sakura. About their night. And about what might happen, or already have happened to her. He sat on his couch, motionless, just the sound of his breathing in the room. He decided not to dwell on this and left for bed. Just before he could get to sleep, he heard a low knock on the door. He got up, still in his normal clothes and answered. Sakura was there, bruised, crying, with a slight amount of blood running down her face. "Sakura-chan!" he cried in fear. She coughed up more blood as she stumbled in. "Hang on, I'll get a towel!" he didn't know what good it would do, but wanted to help her. He ran back, only to see her on the verge of collapsing. "Oh, my god!" he cried as he ran over to her, he wrapped the towel around her and led her to the couch to rest. For a moment there was silence, until she cried out and fell into Naruto, sobbing. "Oh, Naruto!" she cried, "It was horrible!" fear in his eyes, Naruto slowly asked, "What's wrong?" she cried some more before saying "He had my mom on the floor. He was stepping on her. Hitting me and yelling at me! Threatening to kill us both! He was drunk. Dammit!" she cried out, sobbing into Naruto's jacket, wetting it. "Who? Who?" he asked. "My father!" he was taken back. He always thought her father was nice, caring and gentle. Now he had a different view. "He could of killed us!" she cried out. But one thing was to note, as Naruto pointed out, that he didn't. This made her feel a bit better, but still scared crazy. "If it makes you feel any better, you can stay here if you want." he told her "Please." she neared whispered, nodding her head, still crying into his jacket. "Okay. You sleep in my bed." this made her pull back. "Where will you sleep?" she sniffled. "I don't want to be a burden to you." He smiled at her. She loved that smile. "You're not. I'll sleep on the couch. I'm fine here." No! I want you to sleep in the bed! I'll be on the couch!" He shook his head. Then he realized, she was scared. Of her father. "Want me to sleep in the room? I still want you in the bed." "I'd like that." she said. Her tears had stopped, put her face was wet, along with is jacket. But he didn't mind. He lead her to his room, and he lay down, under some blankets on the floor, she crawled into the bed. He hugged her before laying down completely and finally falling asleep.

Okay, this chapter was better? Worse? Longer I know, but not by to much. Hoping everyone will read and review, it is all appreciated. Thank you!


	3. The Start of a new beginning

Okay, I got some reviews, so now I continue. Yayz! I'm going to update a lot now! So cool!

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine, nor am I making money off of this. Son a baka... I feel so depressed, I'm gonna go be emo for a while.

Sasuke: Hey that's my line!

MM: Your not supposed to be here! T.T

Naruto woke up the next day, sleepies in his eyes. He look up to see Sakura with her arm hanging over the bed, sleep settled deep in her pretty face. Naruto smiled and got up to make some breakfast. When he got into the kitchen, he realized a fact that haunted him. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!! My last cup of ramen is gone!" He cried out hysterically. Sakura walked sleepily into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Whaa...?" she muttered. Naruto whirled around in surprise. "Oh, Sakura-Chan. You scared me." She looked at him weird. "And here I thought you were a decent ninja." Naruto sweat-dropped as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The kunoichi just giggled before walking in. "What was all that noise anyways?" With a puzzled look, the Kyuubii holder thought for a moment. "Oh. I'M OUT OF RAMEN!" he screamed. "So? Go out to the store and get more." he sniffled. "I can't." "Why?" "I had a bet." Sakura looked at him weird again. "With who?" "Sasuke." _Figures_ Sakura thought inwardly. He always had to push it. "And besides, did you forget we had a mission today?" Sakura straightened up in attention. She _had_ forgotten. "Now who's the un-decent ninja?" he smirked. "Is 'un-decent' even a word?" His eyes moved around in embarrassment. "Maybe. Shouldn't you know?" "That was sarcasm. It's not." he grinned. "Oh." Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. When the blonde answered, Kakashi was in the doorway, a red-headed man slung over his shoulder. The man groaned in pain. "My ass!" he yelled. This lead Naruto to a quick conclusion. "Kakashi-sensei! Yo perverted old coot! What the hell did you do?" he screamed. Sakura appeared behind the blonde curiously. Upon seeing the man, she ran back into the bedroom to hide. "Naruto, it's not like that. He fell down when I knocked in the door." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that breaking and entering? And you decided to take advantage of him?" "No." Kakashi's lazy eye had an annoyed look to it. "Where's my goddamn daughter?" the man said, more of an assertive demand than a question. "Inside." The man began flailing as he cried, "Let me at her! I'm gonna strangle the bitch, I'm gonna..." Kakashi pulled out a needle and stuck it into the man's shoulder. He fell limp as soon as the pusher was all the way down. However, even Naruto knew he wasn't dead. "Sakura." The lazy Jounin called. "It's okay, you can come out now." "Sakura-chan!" The kunoichi slowly came out of the room, when she saw her father was limp, she sighed and walked up. "What happened?" "I saw the whole thing. I didn't like what happened so after you left, I gave him a piece of my mind. Tied to a chair in my living room all night. Had to keep drugging him, man wouldn't shut up. Came looking for you here, since I figured you would come straight away, not try any other houses, instinct, y'know?" She nodded with a smile, looking her teacher in the eye, then the trouble-maker standing in front of her. "Well, I'm gonna take this man home, then we meet in half an hour for the mission start. With that, Kakashi made sign and disappeared in a flash of smoke. "Early much?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed at his arrogant-ness and went back to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked. "Cooking you a meal, you must have something eatable in here except ramen, huh?" he grinned, "Yeah. Some eggs, just got 'em the other day." She smiled and made some scrambled eggs (yum) in a quick time and they left for the bridge, where they normally met. Sasuke was already there, as expected. Kakashi was not, as expected. Upon seeing Sakura, Sasuke approached. "Hey, um..." he began, "I'm uh... sorry about the other day. It's just, well, Itachi sent me a letter. That pissed me off so much to dare to send that. I was just really mad, and took it out on you for that stupid thing you did. Sorry." And with that he walked back to the opposite railing and lowered his head. Kakashi appeared about fifteen minutes later and chuckled. "Yo." he said with a smile, or at least, that's what they thought it was. "Kakashi sensei, you really did it, didn't you?" Naruto snapped. "Nope, something better than that. He pulled out a small cup of ramen and handed it to naruto, a tomato for Sasuke and a seed packet for sakura. "What are these?" she inquired. "Cherry blossom seeds, I noticed your old ones were wilting." She blushed as she bowed in a thanks."

"So now, the mission." Kakashi smiled at his group. "Tsunade-sama told me the details. It's B-rank, escort, the special Beauty-pageant is coming up, and the princess of the land of snow is coming here for it. "Princess Fuun?" Naruto asked. "No, that's her character, that's not who she really is." "I know." He muttered. "Anyways, she is coming for that, and part of her next film. If you could see under his mask, you would see the deep red that was his blush, as he thought about how she was starring in the upcoming "Icha-Icha: The movie" film he had seen a few months before, and had seen her with the script. "Anyways, she'll be arriving in a day, so please be on your BEST behavior." The blonde grinned quite widely. "We ALWAYS are." he said.

The mission passed successfully as the princess made it back home safely as well. She had been second in the pageant, though. Ino's mom had won (Sakura believed it to be rigged, considering Ino's mom knew EVERYONE, and was good at bribes).

Soon after, Naruto was glad to here that the Sands (?) were coming to Konoha this month, and so the blonde could be reunited with his old friend, Gaara. Soon after the news, the arrived. "Gaara!" he cried, pulling his friend into a big bear-hug. "Hey Naruto" he wheezed. "Um, your choking me." the red-head managed, and nnaruto let go. "Sorry." "S'okay" Gaara said. The blonde decided to ask "Why are you here?" Gaara shrugged. "Donno. Mission I guess." and with that, Sakura came in, right on cue. "Naruto, I have something to show you, come on!" without waiting, for an answer, she grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her. "He's really got something on huh?" Kankuro asked. Gaara smirked. "Yes he does, brother. Yes he does."

Okay, this is where it picks up where I want it to. I need votes now if my next story should be straight narusaku or a sasunaru story? Please read, review and answer the question. Thanks.


	4. Loss! Evil! A mission gone wrong!

Okay, I didn't tell you when the survey ends. It ends on November the 10th.

This story is really picking up faster than my other ones, which just goes to show, I'm getting better at writing.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! That is all.

"So," Naruto said to Gaara as they walked down the street. "You mentioned something about a mission?" Gaara looked puzzled. "Hm? Oh! Hokage-sama called me over for some 'urgent mission' didn't say anything else. Kinda sucks." "And your siblings?" "They begged to come along." Naruto chuckled. Older siblings begging their younger brother to take them somewhere. Like some brain-dead monkeys, Naruto thought sarcastically. "Any plans while you're here?" the blonde inquired. "Nothing yet. Say, by the way. What's up with you and Sakura?" "Well, she went on a date with me." The red-headed sand shinobi's eyes widened. "_She _went on a date with _you?"_ he said, trying to stifle a laugh. It didn't work to well. "Hey!" The blonde snapped. "Sorry." then, the red-head's face was downcast, for another reason would never quite find out. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Nothing, just... nothing." Naruto frowned in frustration. Sakura then appeared in a puff of smoke. "Naruto-kun!" she said very excitedly. He blushed at the suffix she added. "Tsunade-sama wants you and Gaara in her office. Some strange mission. Sasuke-kun is already there." Naruto rolled his eyes, but made a sign, as did Gaara and they disappeared in a poof of smoke. Tsunade was deep in thought as they appeared. "There you are." she muttered. "I have an important mission. You must leave now, though. I will relay information to you with these radios." She said, gesturing to a bunch of headsets on the desk in front of them. They each took one without speaking and put them on, testing them three times before waiting. Leave the village, and you will get your first set of information. They all nodded and disappeared. "I wonder what this is." Sakura said. Sasuke shrugged as they got a message from Tsunade. "Hurry due west, 79 degrees, keep on until I send another message. We need as much radio silence for this mission." They all looked at each other briefly before going off. Naruto shirt and jacket rode up just a bit, revealing a bit of his stomach. When Sakura saw this, she sighed. "That outfit is too small. When we get back, we're getting you a new one." Naruto blushed at her motherliness. It felt to uncomfortable. Little did the two young lovers know, Gaara and Sasuke were each giving a slightly dirty look. They did not see each other's faces. Thank the Lord. Soon, just out of the forest, they saw a tall castle-like building. "Whoa!" The blonde jinchurikii cried. "Shhhhh! Do you want to spoil the mission?" Sakura snapped, though in a low whisper. "Sorry." he said back, his voice very small. "Okay," Tsunade's voice came back on. "Continue in. Near the back of the fortress, there will be an artifact, round and clay-like, a scroll is attached to it. Bring them both back." When they reached the front wall, they dispersed to make themselves inconspicious. When they were close to the open door, wall thing, they went in. Slowly, they made their way down the torch-lit hallways, getting closer to the artifact, and their goal. Then, all of a sudden, there it was. Both of them, on a stand, left almost carelessly. Without a second thought, they grabbed it and ran. Then, they heard a sound like a low chuckle. "**So**," said a deep voice from nowhere. "**You invade my home, then leave no present? Well then, it would be easier to take my little gift back, but I want something...**" the voice made a long drawl, like a slurping sound. "**More nice.**" Suddenly, the floor underneath them opened up and spikes appeared at the bottom of the pit. All but Sakura moved out of the way in time. She screamed as she fell into the pit. "Sakura-chan!" naruto yelled. He made a sign and multiple Naruto clones appeared, holding onto one of the clones' feet, the process continued until one had grabbed Sakura. She sighed as the Naruto's began pulling back. Just before she was out, the floor closed back up again, sending the real Naruto flying back. When he regained his composure he cried out. "Nooo! Sakura-chan!" The demon began pulsing as Naruto began going demon, just before the chakra shield was done covering his body, a kunai came out of the ceiling and struck his head with the end ring, knocking him out.

"Come on!" Gaara yelled. He grabbed Naruto with his sand, wrapping him in a sliding blanket. They ran as the ground shook and kunai flew in every direction. Meanwhile, the harsh voice cackled evilly at their fear and pain. He had killed Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke and Gaara both panted as they sat on the ground, having finally making it back to Konoha. Sasuke turned to look at the sleeping boy in the sand. His face relaxed a little seeing him. Gaara followed the direction of Sasuke's gaze and saw what he was looking at and felt better too. Naruto was safe. That was all that matters right now. When they had rested a while, they took him to the hospital so he could rest properly. They watched him in the bed. Gaara got up to tell his siblings what had happened Sasuke alone. He reached his hand out to caress Naruto's face, but was stopped by a knock on the door. Hinata shyly peeped her head in the room. "O-oh, S-Sasuke, um... h-how is N-Naruto-kun?" Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. "He's fine." "O-oh, okay, um... just, um..." With that she was gone, closing the door behind her. Sasuke turned back to the boy in front of him. He decided it wasn't worth it and left.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So sorry. This chapter was so, um, surprising. Anyways, I will make another chapter or two tonight.


	5. Hinata comes out!

Wow, that chapter was quite surprising.

Kakashi: (with a smile) Yes it was.

MM: Are you into that book again?

Kakashi: (drooling)

MM: Perv.

Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, I wouldn't be wasting my time here!

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he looked around the hospital room. "What the-?" He asked.His eyes landed on a dark blue haired girl. She was sleeping soundly in one of the chairs in the room. A large teddy bear was in her arms. It had and orange jacket on. There was a tag on it's arm that said "Get Well Soon, Naruto-kun" in large curly letters. He barely managed a smile as he stared at Hinata in the chair. She was cuter than he thought. Then he got back to wondering why he was here. He had some burn scratches on various parts of his body. He also had a large bump on his head. "Ow." He said, rubbing the bump. Hinata looked up and made a tired moan. She jumped when she saw him looking at her. Her face turned at least five shades of red. "O-oh, N-Naruto-kun, h-how are you?" She stuttered. "Um, fine? How... Are... You?" She blushed more. "Fine." She got up, leaving the bear and ran out of the room. "What a weird girl. Though she is pretty cute. No! What am I saying, did I hit my head or something?" He rubbed the bump. "Yes I did." He frowned. He was soon up and walking. He walked into Tsunade's office. "Hey baa-chan! Where's Sakura-chan?" he didn't know. Yet. "Well um, Naruto, Sakura is... dead." His eyes widened. "W-what?"

"She died in the mission." Naruto fell to his knees, tears falling down his face. Though they had only been together for a short while, but he had been _loved_. Nobody else made him feel like that before. No one. "Naruto, I know it's hard, but you're going to have to learn to let it go. I lost two people in similar situations, and it hurts me everyday. But I've learned to forget it." Naruto was not listening. His tears held him back from saying anything.

Naruto walked the street, his mind blank. He wasn't going anywhere per say, just walked blankly for no apparent reason. Sakura, the only one who loved him was dead. That was the only thing going through his head before it went blank. Nothing else. He finally ended up on a bench in the park, near the center of the city. His mind was back now and he was focusing on why he was here. He had walked blankly, remember? Hinata approached from the shadows at first, then came into clear view and strolled over to him. She plopped down next to him and smiled shyly at him. "Oh, hey Hinata." She gulped and blushed ever so slightly. "Hello." She said back. "Um, N-Naruto-kun, I was wondering if I could come over to your place later?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure." he answered. She blushed more and got up to go home.

This chapter was a bit shorter, but it was good, you have to admit. Anyways, read and review. And answer the survey! Domo!


	6. Hinata's Beggining

Okay, well, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I will write more than one chapter today, hopefully. I cannot write tomorrow since it is Halloween, just so you know.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Bob Saggot! Son of a baka! And all that good suff.

Hinata rushed home to talk to her father. She had to tell him she wouldn't be home for a while.

She arrived at the Hyuuga mansion. It's large pearly pink color shone in the late sunlight. She opened the back door and approached her father's training/ meditation/ office room. She knocked on the large wooden door, and it slid open just a crack, a way of saying "Enter if you dare!" She slowly entered.

"Father?" She said quietly. "What?" He asked, obviously annoyed. "Um... I don't think I'll be home for dinner tonight. Unless you object." her father opened his eyes and looked at her. He had to go deeper though. "Why?" he asked. "A friend invited me to his house." She meant to say "their" but the word "his" accidentally slipped out. "Who?" she had to answer. He was a human lie detector. "N-Naruto Uzumaki." His eyes widened just slightly. "Fox boy..." He whispered.

Flashback!!

Yondaime called his best ANBU to his office. "Yes Lord Hokage?" they asked. Minato Namikaze, fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves heaved a heavy sigh. "Gentlemen," he said in his soft, near playful voice. "As you know, approximately thirty minutes ago, my son was born. You also know that one hour has passed since the Demon Fix appeared in our village." He turned to look at the distant figures fighting the giant Fox. "Against my will, the Elders have decided that I use my most powerful sealing jutsu to put it inside my own son. Now I have called you here because I trust you to raise and watch over him. Please, I cannot tell you all the details. Only that I will not be there for him. Please, you're my only hope." The ANBU were shocked. Not only was he going to sacrifice his son, but also he was making them responsible for the boy. They all nodded to avoid conflict and left. No one realized the tears rolling down the Hokage's face.

End Flashback!!

Hiashi looked down. He sighed and nodded "Fine." he said He turned to the sun-dial he could see from the open door. When that shadow hits 9 o' clock and your not here, I'll have your head!" he said, a hint of joking in his voice. "Also, I'll be watching. If there is anything to 'serious' I will send Neji, and let him do whatever he wants to the two of you!" She gulped nodded and ran into the main part of the household. She had a little while, so wanted to find a quick snack. She looked around the cabinets and she heard a voice behind her. "What are you doing?" Neji asked ominously. "Oh!

N-Neji-kun." she stammered trying to catch her breath. "J-just looking for a snack." Neji raised an eyebrow and figured it wasn't worth it. He shrugged and walked off, muttering something about retarded ninja's or something close to it. She grabbed a quick Chewy bar (?) and left to his house. She knocked on the door. And he opened it. "Hey Hinata." He said quite emo-like. "Hello. May I come in?" he nodded and stepped aside to let her in. He put on his mask and looked at her, smiling his fake smile. She was quite surprised. His house was much cleaner than she had expected. "So, Hinata, what's up?" He asked, still wondering what she wanted. "Well," She began, "I was thinking, it would be better if you could tell people about your problems, and since no one else seems to care, I thought maybe you could talk to me." He smiled and nodded. He would talk to her. So he began with the first thing he remembered and went on.

Okay, that was it. It was short I know, however, I will write on! Happy Halloween!

Gaara: Don't go to sleep!

MM: (sigh) shut it, you little raccoon. Don't make me break out the fangirls on you. I know you enjoy killing them, but they enjoy trying to rape you. (Sticks out tongue)

Gaara : Foolish little child... I _will _shed more blood!


	7. End!

Okay, well this will be the last of this story. I'm just soooo bored. And the narusaku idea is nipping me in the ass. HELP!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Sasuke is emo. Ino is obsessive. Choji is hungry. Shikamaru is lazy.

Hinata sat, listening to Naruto's sad life story. He didn't leave out anything. Even the Fox. When he mentioned it was inside of him she squealed in fear. "But don't worry! It's not me! Just inside of me!" (Insert Figure .09 by Linkin Park here) She stopped shuddering when he said this. She felt he was right. He smiled at her. "Would you like some dinner?" she gasped. Did he just _ask _that? She nodded and he led her to the kitchen.

The dinner went by without to much talking. But Naruto wanted to make conversation. "S, how is life at home?" He started. "F-fine, I guess." "Well what do you mean 'you guess'?" She held back an answer. "It's going well." She finally said. He smiled and nodded. He took another bite of his potatoes, which Sakura had showed him how to make very well. She smiled back at him and did the same. For a long while, they sat in silence. At one point, Naruto got up and waited for her to come with him. She tripped and fell forward into him. And then, their lips met. Her face went way past red as she sat there. Kissing Naruto. The man she had loved for three whole years. Hiashi had been watching and chuckled. He had known about Hinata's crush for quite some time. It was funny to see this.

Neji was puzzled. He knew something had happened, but the question was, what. "Uncle." He said, "What happened?" Hiashi took down his Byakugan and held up a hand. "There is no need for you to do anything anymore. I think they have it under control." Neji was puzzled at first. Then he realized. "You mean they-?" Hiashi, still chuckling nodded.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and she did the same. He had lost love, then found it again. He knew Sakura would be happy for him. Unaware of it, they both slowly fell down onto Naruto's couch. Naruto and Hinata's faces both were flushed but neither seemed to care anymore. They were both in a special protective bubble projected by their arms. Hinata could stand up to her father just this once. When they finally pulled apart for air, their faces were far past red in color, but they felt good, staying there with each other on the couch. No one could separate them. They would always be together. That's what Naruto thought with Sakura. She was gone. Maybe this was his second chance. Hinata smiled. "I told him I wouldn't be home for dinner. But I have to be home by nine." They sat up and looked at the clock. 8: 32. "I'll go now then." He nodded and she opened the door to leave, however he called out. "Hinata-chan!" She blushed again. "I love you!" She smiled. "Same." She said and left.

DONE! Cliffhanger. Kind of. Figure out the rest. The next chapter will be a notice of my second fanfic and it's title.

Adios!


	8. Message

Well, I have a title. This is just a quick letter. The narusaku story is called Love Me Forever. Please, read it! It will be good! I promise! It is a full narusaku story. No death! I promise. No yaoi hints in this one either. Thank you and Happy Halloween everybody!


End file.
